zonguebob_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Twist In Time
The heroes get to celebrate their anniversary of their formation once again. However, it does not start out well for long, because there is chaos abound. The Villain Legion is back, and this time, they have seized a powerful quantum device capable of creating paradoxes, and acting as a manipulative and programmable time machine, as they team up with a new threat named Timen, a cruel and very mean brother of Belmen who hired Starbright and Tempera to help the Villain Legion as revenge on them for the Loungers' actions, and Timen wants revenge on his brother for costing him all his magic powers after reporting his abuse of them and becoming the janitor for King Armstrong, developing a loathing for the Clam Loungers when he joined them. The problem is that the device is for a new time lord only, and the villains will not simply take no for an answer, and steal it. Thus, the heroes are erased from the timeline, and they experience new presents where they were never formed by simply having Sonny fired from Oxydome Enterprises accidentally by ZongueBob, saving the Malfils' families, and perfecting their lives so they never formed and evil rules, Timen has unlimited power, and the villains are simply too persistent and outwitting to be stopped as long as the device is in their hands, as they always come with new plans to outsmart them and they experience new timelines, and yet they retain their memories but have to undo everything before their temporal immunity goes away. They end up discovering that the time lord was captured by Timen and is imprisoned somewhere in one of infinite pocket dimensions and the race of every time lord, the Xomns, claim that the quantum device uses quantum energy around it as fuel and thus it imbalances the fabric of the UUniverses as it is used, and cannot be used selfishly and recklessly or it could damage the UUniverses with it's fueling method and rip the fabric of the UUniverses asunder. But as Lounge members are erased and time in the UUniverses fall apart, they have to convince Starbright and Tempera to stop serving Timen and recognize him as a vindictive sociopathic monster. Scenes 'Prologue' 'Timen Rewrites History' Oceonous, Past *Starbright: (The heroes arrived in the past and then immediately got frozen in a crystal)... Did you think we weren't prepared? *Tempera: Word of advice: stop being overconfident. This isn't a cartoon anymore. *Sonny: YOU JACKASS, YOU GOT ME FIRED FROM OXYDOME!!! *ZongueBob: YOU TURNED OUR FRIENDS AND OUR LIVES UPSIDE DOWN!! *Starbright: Well that's what you get for what you did. You took Equality City from me! You stole everything from me. Equality City was a community where everylony was free from the oppression of revelation marks! And YOU TOOK IT ALL AWAY!!!! SO WE'RE TAKING ALL YOU LOVED IN RETURN!! *Scowalski: YOU NIHILISTIC MONSTER!!! HOW COULD YOU JUST RESORT TO TERRORISM VIA TIME TRAVEL?!? *???: Because you did more harm than that. (Another Toshan similar to Belman came) *Belmen:... TIMEN?!? *Timen: You knew this was coming, brother! Do you remember what you did to me? What you did to ruin my life? *Belmen: What you were doing was wrong! It was my duty to report your crimes, brother or no. What your two associates did was wrong too. *Timen: Well, because of what you did, you created villains and monsters who in turn killed others. The Villain Legion, for example. You kicked Master Crobra from his home. You did so much harm that you don't deserve to exist. *Drynder: WHAT ARE YOU AND THE VILLAIN LEGION UP TO?!? *Timen: Because of what you did, we're wronging all the rights you committed. Every person who stumbled upon will never know you're name. You officially don't exist, and you won't do more harm than good.... You took away what was mine! Now I will take everything you ever had from the beginning! *Belmen: YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS!!!! *Timen: (As they were being sucked through a time portal) I already have. You all will soon fade away from existence, and we will not be wronged by you. (Cackles as they were sucked away) 'Timen's Story/Meet AUU Saldaron' Altered Present *ZongueBob:... Boy, that was close! *Pronkes: No, that was luck! My ass was almost trash!! Belmen, you owe us an explanation! *Lady Hush: Indeed. Who was that guy with Starbright and Tempora? *Bebs: And what exactly did you do to him? *Kii: And it better be good. *Belmen:... (Sighs)... That was my brother, Timen. (Everyone was shocked)... And we go way back... Long ago, when we still lived on Empyrean... We had a lot of differences. Flashback *(Belmen): I was the best of us. I was the valediction of our wizarding school. But Timen? He was jealous. *(Jokey): Well I know where this is going. *(Belmen): We were close before then. We had great times practicing magic together. But once we entered the school... Timen listened to the wrong person about magic. *Belmen: Boll Zykes? *Timen: This guy is a visionary poet. And he's right. Magic can do great things. But this guy was treated unfairly because he was living a bad fearful life and used magic to make it better. Then they took it all away. *Belmen:... Timen, this person isn't the right influence. He used his magic for personal gain, and that's against the rules. He used magic to wipe his own family's memories of grounding him, intending to turn him into authorities for even punching his own mother, and he even mind-controlled his way out of his own chores because his own sister was annoying him to do it. *Timen: Sounds pretty fair to me. Sometimes memory wipe is needed, like what if one act is so traumatizing you need to forget it to move on? Or if a spy's very important cover is blown? And he hit his mother because he saw spanking as child abuse. And it is. She deserved it. And he surely knew what he was doing with his chores, because sometimes one needs to learn on their own. So what if he was using it selfishly? Who am I to say he should or shouldn't? Magic might as well be used for good life lessons, and people can use it however they liked as long as it doesn't hurt anyone. *Belmen:... You need to understand that there are consequences to how you use magic, Timen. Using magic like he did was nothing more than laziness and cowardice. Dishonorable. Magic has ethics that need to be followed. *Timen: Oh, ethics schmethics, I don't trust ethicists. All they do is whine about how we use our gifts for the greater good. Magic allows us to shape our own worlds to learn from. Boll had his own world that he would've learned from if the Magelio Council hadn't destroyed it. He was insecure. So what better way to cure that than to learn from your own world? *Belmen:... Timen, let me tell you what a great philosopher by the name of Arisinitle once said... *Timen: Oh here he goes again. *Belmen: "To change this rock into a diamond, you must change it's true name. And to do so, even to so small a scrap of the world, is to change the world. It can be done. Indeed it can be done. It is the art of magic. But you must not change one thing, one pebble, one grain of sand, until you know what good and evil will follow on that act. The world is in balance, in equilibrium. A wizard's power of changing and summoning can shake the balance of the world. It is dangerous, that power. It is perilous. It must follow knowledge and serve need. To light a candle is to cast a shadow." (Timen was asleep)... TIMEN!!! *Timen: WHA, I'M AWAKE, MASTER MEGIDDO!!!... Um, what? *Belmen: Timen, this is important! You can't use magic to cheat. You must use magic to learn. To be true to yourself. *Timen: THAT'S WHAT I SAID!! *Belmen: Ahem! Let me rephrase that. You must use magic to learn and be true to yourself, THE RIGHT WAY! *Timen: This IS the right way. What good is reality-warping power if you never use it to warp reality? Magic was meant to defy and control reality. And yet, why is there a limit to magic? It's supposed to be all-powerful. *Belmen: That would be the mortal blocks. And they exist for a reason. Mortals can't use unlimited magic unless they earn it. Mortals that use magic must know the fragility of life and the responsibility that comes with it. Only then can they use unlimited magic. Until then, you cannot use a spell without a price. *Timen: That doesn't sound very fair. *Belmen: Well unfortunately, life isn't fair. That's what wizards like us have to learn. Whenever I use a mind-control spell, I use it not to bend others to my will, but bend it to their will. I tell a drug dealer that they don't want to sell me drugs and to go home and rethink their lives. The important factor that separated my use from Boll's is choice. I don't give the decision myself, but push them towards the decision. It's a good act. *Timen: What if you want to mind-control some villain into being good? Isn't that also a good act? *Belmen: Yes, but that's more forceful. The way I did it gives them more free will to change. People need to change in beneficial ways, and not lazy ways like Boll. The mind-control spell has to be done with the other's free will or approval. *Timen: And what if they say no, hmm? What then? *Belmen: Then don't use the mind-control spell. Ever. Use a better solution. Timen, you have to understand that Boll is just a selfish person who thinks magic should be free for everyone regardless of the consequences. But the rules exist to prevent a very dangerous mistake. You can't access the unlimited power of magic until you earn the right to use it responsibly. So... I'm sorry to say that I can't support you anymore. *Timen: What?! I am your brother!! *Belmen: But you still have a lot to learn. If you're sure that one should learn on their own, then you don't need me. But do yourself a favor and never listen to Boll's words again, because Boll, is a bad influence. You're on your own now. (Leaves) *Timen:... FINE!! SEE IF I CARE!! I DON'T NEED YOU AND YOUR BORING QUOTES AND PREACHEY ETHICS!!!... I'll surpass you and prove you wrong. *(Belmen): Timen changed since then. He started to use his magic more proactively. However, he wasn't always responsible with it. Yes he did use magic for good things like keeping peace and punishing the bad... But how he did them was irresponsible. He used mind spells to reform people, but because of his mortal blocks, the spell had to erase his memory back to before they became evil. He also punished evil by going too far. He helped people with problems, but he was taking something from others to do it. When he makes people rich, he was robbing money from other worlds because producing it from the ether was counterfeit. When he gave a sad teen a ticket for a concert, he stole a ticket from others because producing it from the ether was forgery. When he turned a sentient being into an animal, he took away their sentience. Any magic spell he cast, good or bad, always came at a cost because he wasn't ready for unlimited magic access. So, the wizarding council called him in one day. *Wizard #1: Mr. Timen, your brother has brought to our attention that you have been using magic irresponsibly. *Timen: How so? I use it for good. *Wizard #2: Being good and being responsible are not the same thing. You have surely been told that your mortal blocks restrict access to unlimited magic until you earn the right to use it. So, whenever you use a spell, it always comes with a price. (Shows the prices that came from his choices) *Timen: I, I'm sure those prices aren't that big. *Wizard #3: Wrong. Those you used a reforming spell on have been regressed back to the memory of before they were evil. They have no memory of important events as a result. *Wizard #4: Let's also look over your 'generous' donations to people. Like giving them money and gifts. Noble, but with the mortal blocks, you can't create it out of the ether. That's forgery and/or counterfeit. Thus you can only give them gifts if the gifts come from someone else. And that, is stealing. *Timen: WHAT?!? WHY DIDN'T ANYBODY TELL ME MY GIFTS AND DONATIONS WERE STOLEN?! *Wizard #1: It is not our responsibility to fulfill. It is yours to learn. You are the one who should have already known this. *Wizard #2: There's also some missing people that we traced back to you. You fulfilled their wishes of becoming an animal, but because of the mortal blocks, turning a sentient being into an animal means that they cannot be sentient anymore. *Timen: AGA-WHAT?!? ARE YOU GUYS MESSING WITH ME?! *Wizard #5: No. A wizard is responsible for his magic, not the magic used by his students. They are missing and stuck as unsentient animals because of your ignorance. *Timen: People, I NEVER wanted any of that to happen, at all. *Belmen: You should have considered that before you made those costly spells. I warned you about being responsible with magic and I wasn't kidding. Did you think I was just messing with you about the mortal blocks? *Timen:... I'm, tempted to say no, but... Look, I'm sorry. *Wizard #1: So are we. But because of the severity of the crimes, your magic must be removed. *Timen: But, but I need it. It's my greatest gift. I'm not giving it up. *Wizard #1: Then, by law, we're gonna have to turn you in. You resisted superior demands and- *Timen: WHOA WHOA WHOA, that's a little too far. We don't need to drag these little mistakes into the authorities, do we? *Wizard #2: Protocol dictates we must. Magic is not a toy. It has rules that need to be followed and you have been committing crimes because you ignored them. *Timen: THEY WERE ACCIDENTS!! *Wizard #6: There ARE no accidents. You chose to take the risks and neglected to know them. Now this is your last warning, if you don't cooperate right now, we'll be forced to remove your magic and turn you in. *Timen:... FINE!!... (He fires explosive magic energy at them, destroying the entire room as Belmen got up, mortified by Timen's actions)... YOU!!! (He tried to kill him as the council just stripped him of his magic before he can do so)... NONONOOO!!! *Wizard #1: (Magically immobilizes him) Timen, you are under arrest for insubordination and your crimes of selfish magic use. (He was thrown into a police carriage) *Timen: THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, BELMEN!!! I SWEAR ON MY VERY LIFE, YOU HAVEN'T HEARD THE LAST OF MEEE!!! (He was driven away) *(Belmen): So while I was awarded as an honorary wizard, Timen was given a life sentence of community service as a janitor for Armstrong's castle) He hated me and didn't want anything to do with me since we reunited. Then when you guys came and gave me greater purpose.... As for him? Present *Belmen: I don't know what happened, but I assume he got jealous. So jealous, he must have gained access to time travel so he can exact his revenge. *Cen: ".... Look, we're willing to be easy on you since Boll was the one who tainted your brother with his nonsense." *Belmen: "Thanks, but.... It is still my fault for allowing his punishment to go on." *Jokey: "Hey, the guy was fairly warned that magic wasn't to be retreated like life can be like a game on creative mode where he can screw around with everything all he wants. His own fault for not listening." *Belmen: ".... Odd, I, figured you be angry at me for this." *Sonny: "Depends, did you ASKED Timen to start hanging with Starbright and Tempora?" *Belmen: "Alchourse not! He did that on his own accord!" *Jokey: "So how is him getting involve with those bad lonies your fault then?" *Belmen: ".... Fair point. But still.... I, feel like this would've been prevented if Timen saw Boll as the idiot he truely was. If I hadn't left him alone, none of this would've happened." *Jokey: "..... Maybe, we could try showing him that Boll really is a total jackass." *Belmen: "Well the only way Timen would believe that is if he sees for himself how dishastorious a world without magic rules truely is." 'Confronting Timen' Transcript Coming soon... Material 'Songs/Music/Videos' Coming soon... Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:MetroScreamingMayor8841